As such a technology, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3 disclose a light guiding member provided with a sheet-like member having flexibility and light transmissive property and low refractive index portions arranged on both surfaces of the sheet-like member and having a refractive index of light lower than that of the sheet-like member.